yandere_simulator_fandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Torappune Kaigai
Torappune Kaigai is an OC of Mougeki Mero. Appearance Torappune is a crossdresser, and is known for being a trap, a male who looks a lot like a female that boys may even go into far relationship believing their counterpart is a female. He is always seen wearing two pigtails. His hair is black but he have some parts of his hair in the red color. He have green eyes and a girly face. He have no tits, and doesn't plan on having them. Personality Torappune is funny, social and loves to be the center of the attention. He is also Otaku, he loves watching animes, cosplay, Jpop, etc. He loves crossdressing. His favourite food is Sushi. He generally is seen with girls. He is bisexual thought, he likes both mans and womans. However he have a fetish for Hermaphrodites, nd his perfect love partner would be an hermaphrodite woman. Because of this he also watches Futanari hentai. Gallery Relationships Canon Characters --------------------- Others OCs --------------------- My OCs Ryota Kanon Torappune dislike Ryota and thinks that he is the most annoying teacher living in the earth. Torappune hates how he acts and how he can be so strict. Ni Kanwa Torappune thinks he is sexy and sometimes try to flirt with him. Ni, however, try to not interact with Torappune. Mougeki Mero Torappune seens Mougeki as an annoying fan of him. He treats her politely, but tries to not cross her path very often. Backstory Torappune was born on the overseas, at Canada. He and his mother moved to Japan after his birth. Torappune was created just by his mother as his dad have left his family. He always wanted to be like a girl, dressed up like a girl, played with girl's toys, etc. His mother let him so, to do wathever he wanted. His childhood was nice, even being a shemale. Nowadays he frequents the first year of Akademi High School and works after school on a café. There often he meet people who he flirts. He also do videos of him dancing and uploads on net. The videos get very overliked, but not because of the dance, but because of his trap condition. Routine 7:00 - 7:15 - Torappune arrives to school and goes to her locker. 7:30 - 8:00 - Torappune chats with people. 8:00 - 1:10 - Torappune goes to Classroom 1-1. 1:10 - 1:30 - Torappune goes chat with people and eat his lunch. Sometimes people come to take photos with him. 1:30 - 3:30 - Torappune returns to the classroom. 3:30 - 8:30 - Torappune goes to his locker, and then go to his work. 8:30 - Torappune goes home. Trivia *Torappune means "Sound of Trap" and Kaigai means "overseas". Together they mean "Sound of Trap from the Overseas". *Mougeki Mero is a fan of him. *He likes females more than males, but hermaphrodites even more. *He dislikes Canada. *New teachers don't know how to call him. Himself doesn't care if they say "she" or "he" Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Gay Characters Category:Crossdressers